


words on my skin (it's a new kind of sin)

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Multi, Painplay, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the Liam/Louis ficathon: <i>liam/louis/zayn</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>liam likes to send louis to zayn with the taste of his cum on his lips and his cologne pouring off louis' skin, and when zayn sends louis back, liam looks for the constellation of bruises and teeth marks and scratches along louis' skin that zayn always leaves behind for him to find.</i></p><p> </p><p>Originally posted 20 July 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words on my skin (it's a new kind of sin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badjujuboo (miztrezboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztrezboo/gifts).



Zayn likes to say hello to Liam in the morning, in a language of marks sucked into Louis' skin.

Two lovebites over his left shoulder means "we're running out of milk", while three on the skin of Louis' hips mean that Zayn was gagging for it last night.

He presses fingers deep into the muscle of Louis' thigh, deliberate and precise. When Zayn decides that Louis' been good, he'll leave a mess of marks across his arse, slaps and straps and welts for Liam to trace over. It's the kind of thing that Louis loves, the way he's passed back and forth and is constantly loved, fucked into the mattress and covered with come.

Yeah, Zayn's pretty sure that Louis loves this, and tells Liam through a bite on Louis' neck.

-

Liam likes to think of Louis as a love letter. He likes to trace the creases on his skin, note the marks on the surface and hold close what lies beneath. Louis is words coiled in on each other, and Liam likes to spread the message out over bedsheets and black chairs.

Liam likes to hold Louis close, likes the intimacy and the distance and the way he's passed back and forth and back again. He loves Zayn's stories, the way his day is written into the welts on Louis' skin. Louis loves the way he's a story teller and when Liam asks him what his night was like, Louis' more than happy to oblige.

"Open," Liam will say, and Louis will drop his jaw, show that he's swallowed it all and when Liam places his fingers on Louis' tongue, the other boy will suck on them, hum happily around the digits because this is what he wants.

Louis is proud of the words his skin says, even if Harry worries or Niall misunderstands. He's proud of the smirks that Zayn and Liam pass between them, proud of _being_ passed between them, but also being the core of this.

In the end, Louis is everything they want and this is what he wants, words and marks and kisses pressed into skin.

-

Beneath the sharp scent of sweat and come, Louis smells like Liam. Zayn can taste the aftershave that Liam wears in the hollow of Louis' neck, knows that the other boy treats Louis more gently. He knows that Liam will pamper Louis whether he likes it or not, will send him to Zayn wrapped in warm jumpers and shower with him after they have sex. Liam is a soft hand and a warm bed and a note to Zayn, "don't forget to buy dinner for the two of you".

Zayn knows that Liam can be rough, he's felt the bruises Liam presses into him, has felt the taut muscles in his stomach that give _just_ enough friction to Zayn's cock when Liam fucks him but-

It's different when Liam's with Louis. When Louis falls apart under Zayn's tongue that night, whimpering and panting and wanting moremore _more_ , Zayn smiles to himself because Liam hasn't seen this yet. Hasn't seen the way Louis' eyes glaze over when he's _really_ under, when the pain and pleasure blur together so much that he's willing for anything. But of course, Zayn is nothing but a sharer, and sends a reminder in the form of scratch marks down Louis' back that Liam can have this too.

-

Louis doesn't always read between the lines. He can't be bothered trying to discern what exactly Zayn means by every mark, every bruise and lovebite left on his skin. Liam can read it, anyway, so Louis doesn't try.

He wants to, though, after tonight. He wants to be able to tell why Liam is like _this_ , strong thrusts and a firm grip on Louis and "fuck"s said through gritted teeth. He wants to know how to make Liam this wild, wants to know how to make Liam fuck him against a wall more often.

Louis wants to read himself now, wants to know how Zayn and Liam tell each other what they want, and how they know what Louis wants so well. He wants Zayn to tell him that the belt means "I love you" or that his palm means "Louis is tired". He wants Liam to explain how the red jumper says "I want you" and the green one "I need you" and the grey one " _we_ wantneedlove you".

Louis wants everything and anything and loves how Liam and Zayn will give him it all.


End file.
